


here is what you know

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Keyleth-centric, Poetry, bullet points, it's copied as an image for formatting reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: the things vex knows about keyleththe things she learned about keyleth





	




End file.
